The present disclosure relates to a system and computerized method for generically providing a solution to developers in supporting web service input calls to systems with dynamic definitions.
Many software systems and their data objects have or are defined by metadata, especially for Web Service APIs (application programming interfaces). The backend data model structure for such systems and objects may be subject to various changes from time to time or on a regular basis. In order for current applications and web services to access the available data correctly, the metadata associated with the systems and the particular objects generally must be updated in a timely and regular fashion to allow users and applications to correctly access and interact with the system's data structure and data values. In many instances, the dynamic nature of a backend system makes such changes difficult, time-consuming, and in some cases, impossible.